Sonhando acordada
by JuliettedeSade
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Eu me apaixonei por uma fic chamada "Daydreams", então, resolvi traduzir e dividi-la com vocês.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel encarava a noite.

O cabelo de Brittany fazia cosquinha em seu nariz e ela tentou afastá-lo antes de espirrar. A loira tinha acabado de dormir, seu corpo esguio sobre o de Rachel e Rachel não queria que ela acordasse de novo. Ela já tinha acomodado sua mão nas costelas de Rachel, procurando a pele por baixo da blusa do pijama e, apesar disso fazer coisas com seus hormônios que Rachel não queria pensar, ela torcia pra que seus pensamentos ruins fossem embora.

Claro, ela estava feliz em ajudar a nova amiga a dormir, mas ela não estava preparada pra ser algo a mais. Santana e Brittany tinham terminado a apenas uma semana, então, não importava o quanto Rachel desejava ser... Ela não poderia se aproveitar da tristeza da amiga.

Então, ao invés disso, apertando as mãos em Brittany e ignorando o quão bom era ficar de conchinha com Brittany. Rachel respirou fundo, deixando o ar sair devagar e estava determninada a ser o melhor unicórnio sem ser de pelúcia que ela poderia ser.


	2. Chapter 2

A loira nunca pareceu tão determinada na vida. "Não," ela repetiu, cruzando os braços, "isso não está certo. Eu protesto."

"Britts," Santana arfou, tentando puxar a namorada de volta pro banco, "o que você está fazendo?"

"Estou protestando," Brittany revirou os olhos, dando um passo pro lado para sair do alcance de Santana. "Rachel," ela levantou a voz, entortando os lábios, "o que você está fazendo?"

"Ai, meu Deus, Britts," Santana suspirou com o rosto nas mãos, mas Brittanny ignorou-a.

O padre, olhando de Rachel para Finn, limpou a garganta. "Posso..." ele parecia confuso, "vamos continuar a cerimônia?" Era óbvio que ele nunca tinha lidado com esse tipo de situação.

"Sim." Finn insistiu ao mesmo tempo que Rachel deixou os ombros caírem e um lento "Eu não sei" saindo de sua boca.

"Rachel" Hiram arfou, levantado e seu marido seguindo-o segundos depois. "Querida?"

Murmúrios correram toda a igreja e só aumentou quando Brittany confiantemente se pôs na frente. "Rachel," ela sorriu determinada, esticando a mão, "venha ser um unicórnio livre comigo."


	3. Chapter 3

Na segunda depois que Rachel concordou em dividir o armário com Brittany, ela viu um bolo de aniversário em cima do livro de matemática que ela precisaria mais tarde. Ela encarou, tentando calcular quantos germes já teriam se acumulado ali. Vendo que, ew, estava apenas num prato, não tava nem coberto. Pegando o telefone, ela rapidamente mandou uma mensagem para a loira, batendo o pé enquanto ela esperava a resposta.

Então, finalmente, _"É para o aniversário do Lord Tubbington. Se eu deixasse em casa, ele iria comer tudo e não deixar nada pra mim. :("_

Suspirando, Rachel balançou a cabeça, determinada a fazer a loira tirar de lá. Não era higiênico. Nem um pouco.

Na terça, um par de óculos de natação ainda molhados em cima do dever de casa atrasado de Brittany saudou-a. Estreitando os olhos, Rachel imediatamente foi até a sala da Srta. Pillsbury para pegar um ziplock enfiar os óculos.

Entretanto, a explicação de Brittany foi igualmente inútil, _"Eu preciso pra ir alimentar os patos. :( Na próxima vez eu te levo, tá?"_

Quarta foi um tutu que Brittany tinha roubado da irmã mais nova porque ela achava que iria ajudá-la com o dever de duetos do Glee Club: _"2 mais 2 deve me dar mais sorte, né?"_

Rachel nem se importou em dar um jeito naquilo.

Na quinta, o corredor ganhou grito alto e estridente, cortesia de Rachel Barry, quando ela viu uma caixa de sapato com um rato vivo com uma isca em um pé. Nem se importando em mandar uma mensagem para a loira, Rachel propositalmente esbarrou em Santana, segurando a caixa com pinças que ela tinha pegado emprestado do clube de mecânica do colégio, luvas de plástico cobrindo a sua mão e uma máscara presa no rosto dela. "Aqui" ela murmurou, empurrando a caixa em Santana. "Esse é um problema_ seu_. Eu não consigo _nem_... Não, só... _Toma._"

Naquela tarde, Rachel comprou um novo cadeado e não deu a combinação pra Brittany.

Na sexta de manhã, ela encontrou Brittany encarando o armário quase chorando. Ajeitando os ombros, dizendo pra si mesma que só tinha que explicar a Brittany que a coexistência tinha acabado, caminhou até ela. "Brittany" ela acenou.

Brittany deu um olhar triste pra ela, "Eu não consigo... Eu não consigo abrir." Ela engoliu as lágrimas. "Seu armário mudou?"

Gentilmente tirando Brittany do caminho, Rachel repirou fundo. Abrindo o novo cadeado sem problemas, ela falou calmamente, sem olhar para a loira. "Não, Brittany. Esse é o meu armário."

"Então por que eu não consegui abrir?"

"Porque eu comprei um novo." Abrindo a porta, Rachel trocou os livros. Ela fez o melhor que pôde pra não olhar pra loira extremamente perto dos seus ombros.

Houve um silêncio, então Brittany perguntou: "Ah, então eu só tenho que esperar você pra guardar minhas coisas? Okay, tudo bem! Eu tenho esse Silly Putty em que copiei o meu dever de casa -"

Rachel suspirou. "Não, Brittany." Ela virou, finalmente olhando para ela, pegando os livros, a pasta e a jaqueta que a loira tinha deixado do dia anterior. "Desculpa, mas eu não posso deixar mais você dividir o armário comigo."

"O que?"

"Eu não posso deixar mais você dividir o armário comigo." Tentando ignorar a tristeza que aparecia vagarosamente nos grandes olhos azuis de Brittany, Rachel se manteve entre ela e o armário, que ela automaticamente fechou e trancou antes que Brittany pudesse fazer uma investida. "Vai pedir pra Mercedes ou pra Santana dividirem o armário com você. Tenho certeza que elas serão capazes de... Lidar com o... Estresse de serem suas colegas de armário."

As sobrancelhas de Brittany se juntaram. "O que?" Ela repetiu ainda confusa e perdida. "Mas _você_ disse que dividiria o armário comigo! Você mentiu?"

Chocada, Rachel balançou a cabeça. "_Não_, Brittany. Eu não menti." Ela levantou queixo dela. "Na época que eu aceitei, não sabia, completamente, o que isso iria causar. Talvez eu devesse saber..." Ela murmurou para si mesma antes de balançar a cabeça e voltando a olhar para a garota mais alta cujos olhos estavam começando a se encher de lágrimas. "O que? Não, Brittany. Desculpa que você tenha ficado chateada com isso, mas no fundo você _sabe_ que foi culpa sua essa parceria ter acabado."

Balançando a cabeça, Brittany fungou. "Eu sei?" ela perguntou, colocando suas coisas em um braço pra que ela pudesse usar a mão pra limpar os olhos. "Rachel, se era uma parceria como você disse, por quê..." A expressão dela enrugou ainda mais. "Por que você não falou comigo_ primeiro_?" Ela riu sem graça, dando um passo pra trás. "Santana _disse_ você seria assim. Que você seria super egoísta e iria simplesmente me expulsar. E você sabe o que eu disse pra ela?"

"Brittany..." Rachel começou, o coração caindo pro estômago.

"Não." Brittany ainda balançava a cabeça, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu disse que você não faria isso. Que não importava o quão irritante você fosse, você ainda era legal. Mas não. Você tinha um problema. E quer saber, Rachel?" A loira se esticou, olhando para ela. "Se você tinha um _problema... Você deveria ter falado comigo ao invés de ser uma completa idiota quanto a isso._"

"Brittany."

Mas Brittany já tinha virado, andando rápido pelos corredores. Encarando-a, Rachel tentou se sentir mais certa da forma como lidou com as coisas e ela conseguiu. Ainda assim... "Brittany." Ela sussurrou, olhando para o armário e então para o corredor.

Finalmente, ela suspirou.

Mais tarde naquele dia, depois do almoço, quando ela precisava dar um recado rápido, Rachel esperou até que Brittany estivesse sozinha na sala do coral para ir até ela. "Aqui." Ela ofereceu, sem segundas intenções, uma pequena chave prateada.

Brittany franziu a testa. "Aqui o que?"

"Aqui." Botando a chave na mão de Brittany, Rachel pegou o lugar ao lado dela. "É a chave do meu _novo_ cadeado."

Olhando pra chave, e então, pra Rachel, Brittany não escondeu suas suspeitas. "Não entendo. Você disse que nós não éramos mais _parceiras_." Ela acusou.

"Certo." Tentando não negar, Rachel suspirou, colocando a mão na de Brittany, fechando os dedos sobre a chave. "Mas você também tava certa sobre _eu_ não ser a melhor parceira que eu poderia ser. Eu _deveria_ ter falado com você antes de fazer algo tão drástico como aquilo. Desculpa."

"Okay..."

Deixando o ar sair de seus pulmões, Rachel abaixou a cabeça pra que ela pudesse olhar para olha para os olhos baixos de Brittany. Ela sorriu. "Então eu decidi tentar de novo."

Os olhos de Brittany se arregalaram. "Você está falando sério?" Ela perguntou esperançosa, se alegrando um pouco.

"Eu estou. A gente só vai ter criar algumas regras e limites."

Pensando por um segundo, Brittany soriu. "Eu não realmente entendo o que isso tem a ver com terra e sujeira, mas tudo bem! Mas, espera! Eu não sou com chaves. Lord Tubbington tende a roubar de mim..."

"E é _por isso_," Rachel sorriu, procurando em sua mochila e puxando um chaveiro cheio de patos, "que eu também to de dando isso." Adorando a felicidade na expressão do rosto Brittany, Rachel pode sentir a culpa sair de seu peito.

"Ai Meu Deus!" Brittany gritou, jogando os braços, abraçando Rachel com força. "Você é a melhor, Rachel. Eu _totalmente_ te perdoo." Rindo e sorrindo, a loira de repente puxou e deu um beijo na boca de Rachel e abraçou. "Me ajuda a botar minhas chaves aqui? Por favor? Eu sou péssima em abrir coisas. Santana normalmente temque me ajudar com o meu e o seu armário, mas agora... !"

Ouvindo a loira falar, Rachel respirou fundo duas vezes antes de sorrir e fazer o que Brittany pediu, botando chave dentro do chaveiro. Mesmo que ela nunca entendesse a Brittany completamente, era bem melhor quando ela estava sorrido.

Ainda assim, Barbara dá paciência a ela. Ela sabia que ia precisar.


	4. Chapter 4

Na segunda vez que Rachel e Brittany dormiram juntas, Rachel descobriu que Brittany adorava que lessem pra ela dormir. Ela se aconchegava em Rachel, confortável e carinhosa como um gato, a loira sorria para ela com olhos que fechavam vagarosamente, chegando o nariz cada vez mais perto do ombro de Rachel. Na primeira vez que isso aconteceu, fez o coração de Rachel inchar saber que a garota, que estava se tornando sua melhor amiga (não que ela tivesse muitos, mas era impressionante), queria que voz da Rachel fosse a última coisa na cabeça dela antes de ela se entregar ao sono. Na segunda vez, e até a quinta, foi assim que Rachel se sentiu: feliz e satisfeita.  
Na sexta, aconchegada na cama enorme da Rachel, finalmente cedendo à necessidade de dormir alguma coisa antes da viagem que elas tinham marcado para o dia seguinte para ver o show da Lady Gaga, Rachel virou da particular (e cara) estante de livros, segurando um livro novo que ela imaginava que Brittany fosse gostar, viu a loira com um sorriso largo segurando uma revista para ela.  
"O que é isso?" Rachel perguntou sorrindo, deixando de lado o livro que tinha escolhido enquanto se deitava debaixo do cobertor, Brittany instantaneamente se aconchegou do seu lado. Aceitou a revista mas esperou para olhar até Brittany se ajeitasse devidamente do seu lado, braços envolvendo sua cintura e bochecha apoiada no seu ombro. Rachel sorriu quando o cheiro do shampoo (de chiclete) da Brittany encontrou o seu nariz.  
Agarrando Rachel e entrelaçando suas pernas, Brittany sorriu pra ela. "O Puck me deu." Ela explicou, pedindo a mão da Rachel pra que ela pudesse entrelaçar os dedos debaixo do cobertor; ela arqueou as sombrancelhas de forma fofa. "Algo sobre me aproveitar da sua habilidade de leitura pra realmente entrar na história." Ela cantarolou, a respiração no pescoço da Rachel. "Parece legal, né? E tem umas fotos bem legais também!"  
"Fotos?" Rachel sorriu pra loira. "Isso significa que você vai ficar acordada por mais tempo do que você ficou no passado?"  
"Raaaaaaaach!" Brittany fez beicinho, cutucando a cintura dela e fazendo-a guinchar. "Você pode começar a ler logo?"  
Rachel riu e concordou. Apertando a mão da Brittany, ela soltou a mão pra folhear a revista, finalmente lendo-a. Seu rosto ficou branco, o coração disparou. "Ah, Brittany?" Rachel perguntou, a voz ficando aguda como o seu olhar para Brittany. "Essa não pode ser a revista que você quer que eu leia."  
"Mas é essa." Brittany acenou, sorrindo para ela. "Eu dei uma olhada nela hoje e em algum lugar no meio tinha uma história que parecia bem legal. Olha." Ela sentou, o cobertor caiu puxando a alça do seu pijama; pegou a revista com dificuldade de tirar da mão da Rachel que travou envolta da grossa revista e começou a passar as páginas.  
Evitando olhar para as mulheres nuas e seminuas encarando-a, Rachel se concentrou em controlar a sua respiração. Ela tava bem certa de que a presença da Brittany, antes boa e relaxante, agora era quente e sexy, distrativa enquanto seus cabelos loiros deslizavam nos seus ombros enquanto a garota balançava a cabeça.  
"Ah, aqui!" Brittany sorriu, devolvendo a revista às mão de Rachel e reclinando no seu corpo, os dedos de Rachel de alguma forma pegando-a. "Essa pareceu a mais interessante."  
Fechando os olhos, Rachel firmou os lábios e balançou a cabeça. "Não." Ela murmurou. "Não."  
"Não o que?" A respiração de Brittany passou pelo rosto da Rachel enquanto ela sentava de novo, obviamente para ter uma visão melhor. "Você não vai ler?"  
"Brittany..."  
"Você não vai ler?"  
"Isso é sexo, Brittany! É a Playboy! Isso é a Playboy e eu não vou ler sexo! E com certeza não vou ler em voz alta!"  
Enquanto as palavras frenéticas da Rachel ecoavam pelo quarto, Brittany parou. "... Por quê?"  
Lutando contra a vontade de se debater, Rachel esperou até que ela pudesse falar sem surtar, fazendo o seu melhor para não olhar para a... Revista posicionada nas suas mãos. "Por-porque eu não vou." Ela ficou surpresa que Brittany não ouviu a batida do seu coração. Ela fechou os olhos de novo.  
De repente, dedos macios passaram na bochecha dela. "Você esqueceu como se lê?" Brittany perguntou suavemente, as mãos se movendo para tirar a franja da Rachel dos olhos. "É por isso?"  
"Brittany."  
"Porque eu não vejo nenhuma outra razão pra você não ler isso pra mim." A voz ficando tão macia quanto o toque, seu corpo ficou tenso contra o da Rachel e seus braços deislizaram pelo pescoço dela. "Eu gosto quando você lê pra mim." A loira murmurou, apertando o seu nariz do lado rosto da Rachel. "Mas você esqueceu como se faz isso, tudo bem. A gente pode ver as fotos e criar as nossas próprias histórias."  
"Mas ainda é sexo..." Rachel gemeu Como... Porque Brittany não entendia isso?  
O nariz de Brittany arrastou pelo sua bochecha. "Isso é porque você virgem?" Ela se afastou, sorrindo para Rachel. "Porque eu posso explicar tudo para você."  
Balançando a cabeça, Rachel engoliu em seco. "Brittany..." Ela tentou de novo, empurrando a revista pra que ela pudesse pegar os ombros da loira, impedindo ela de se mover de novo; mesmo que ela não sentisse isso. "Essa não é a razão. Eu posso te prometer isso."  
"Então o que é?" Brittany estudou ela, olhos brilhando por causa do abajur. Ela fez biquinho de novo, dedos começando a brincar com a nuca da Rachel, fazendo ela gemer de surpresa e... Algo que Rache ainda não tinha percebido. "Rachie..." Então, de repente, um sorriso apareceu na voz da loira. Isso é porque você é biligue? Que nem eu?"  
"O que?"  
"Biligue!" Soando animada, Brittany sentou mais um pouco, o torso pressionando mais o tórax de Rachel. "Você sabe. Beijar meninas e beijar meninos?"  
Parecia que o coração de Rachel não ia se acalmar tão cedo. Olhando pro lado, olhos azuis e inquisitivos, Rachel tentou dar outro tiro no escuro. "A gente pode dormir?" Ela sussurrou, dando bocejo incrivelmente falso. "Eu estou cansada."  
Mas ao invés de desistir, Brittany deitou em Rachel de novo. "Lê a história pra mim?" Ela sussurrou esperançosa, sorrindo enquanto o nariz dela esfregava no de Rachel, seus lábios, de repente perto de mais dos da Rachel. "Ou..." Ela olhou determinada , mudanto pra que ela ela praticamente enganchasse Rachel, sentando no colo dela. "A gente pode fazer a nossa própria história?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Não, não, eu to te dizendo." Santana insistiu, quebrando o breadstick dela no meio pra enfatizar. "É total coisa de melhor amiga fazer uma noite das meninas. Especialmente, quando a gente tá reclamando das nossas garotas."

"Okay, eu concordo com _metade_ disso." Rachel acenou. "Mas e as noites quando nós, você sabe, expressamos nosso amor sáfico."

"Expressamos nosso amor sáfico..." Santana zombou, balançando a cabeça. "Ai, meu Deus, Rachel, não. Você não pode dizer _amor_ como pessoas _normais_?"

Rachel sorriu. "Awn, San... Você _finalmente_ admitiu que o que eu e a Brittany temos é _amor_. Okay." Ela recostou na cadeira, levando o seu chá gelado até os lábios pra tomar um gole. "Vamos seguir em frente. A Noite das Garotas tem que continuar. Carinhos?"

Levantando uma sombrancelha, Santana cruzou os braços, se inclinou na mesa. "Ambos."

"Ambos." Rachel estreitou os olhos. "Então você está dizendo que você não teria problema nenhum com eu e Quinn nos abraçando quase nuas que nem daquela vez que nós encontramos você e a Brittany?"

Contraindo as sombrancelhas, Santana olhou com desdenho pra ela. "Rachel..." Ela pausou. "Você lembra que isso foi porque B e eu tínhamos acabado de sair da piscina e estávamos esperando aparecer outra cadeira enquanto voc buscavam limonadas pra gente?"

"Hmm." Olhando para baixo, Rachel bateu com as unhas no copo com chá gelado. "...Duetos?"

"Há!" Revirando os olhos, Santana mexeu as mãos ironicamente. "Como se você fosse deixar qualquer pessoa além de você fazer um dueto com ela."

Rachel sorriu. "Certo. Por que mexer com a engrenagem perfeita dos nossos sentimentos que permite que a gente transcenda para aquele alto ápice de beleza de dueto?"

"... Por que eu falo com você mesmo?"

Rindo, Rachel pegou seu próprio breadstick. "Eu não sei." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Por que Quinn é minha melhor amiga e Brittany é a sua?" Ela encolheu os ombros sorrindo. "Eu diria que parece que você tem que..."

"Shh! Não me lembra." Bebendo um gole da sua coca, Santana pôs o seu cotovelo em cima da mesa, assentando seu queixo na sua palma. "Okay. Eu tenho. _Eu_ fico com ela sempre que eu precisar do tipo especial de amizade dela."

Rachel levantou seu breadstick meio comido. "Fechado. Se eu ficar com a Quinn sempre que _eu_ precisar do tipo especial de amizade dela."

Um sorriso real apareceu no rosto da Santana. "Acho que eu posso lidar com isso. Se você concordar em não ter suas pirraças de diva pra ficar com a minha garota só pra você."

Rachel deu seu próprio sorriso. "E você concorda em não se aproveitar da minha namorada." Ela ofereceu a mão pra Santana. "Aperto de mãos?"

"Aperto de mãos."

Enquanto elas puxam as mãos de volta, as duas loiras chegaram. "Hey." Brittany sorriu, sentando no espaço vazio do lado da Rachel, imediatamente envolvendo seus braços na cintura e inclinando para dar um beijo na bochecha dela. "Eu senti sua falta!"

"E eu senti a sua!" Rachel sorriu, dando um beijo direito na namorada, passando os dedos na nuca dela. "Eu to feliz de ver que vocês conseguiram vir."

"_Claro_." Roubando seu próprio beijo, intensificando o contato com uma língua sorrateira fugindo para brincar com a de Rachel, fazendo a pequena arfar e enfiar as unhas afiadas na coxa. Brittany se afastou o suficiente para olhar para Santa e Quinn, que estava tendo seu próprio beijo de cumprimento. "O que eu perdi?" Ela sorriu. "Parecia que vocês tava decidindo alguma coisa."

"É..." Quinn respirou fundo, vermelho preenchendo sua bochecha quando ela se afastou do beijo intenso de Santana. "A gente deveria se preocupar?"

Deitando no ombro da Brittany, cruzando os dedos com os de Brittany, Rachel fitou os olhos de Santana. "Não..." Ela provocou.

"É..." Santana sorriu para ela, virando para passar o nariz na bochecha de Quinn. "O que é a vida sem surpresas?"


End file.
